


Capturing

by dramasweety



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, M/M, not understanding feelings that are painfully obvious, one-sided rivilary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasweety/pseuds/dramasweety
Summary: Lance can't miss his family; it's too painful and distracting. So he keeps quiet about it, but of course Hunk notices. When he and Pidge give him a gift to help, Lance is both overjoyed but also confused when it brings up feelings about Keith he can't quite understand. Well, it's Keith's fault anyway. All this wouldn't have happened if Keith knew how to smile every once and a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I noticed that only Pidge had any personal items when they went through the wormhole. Keith didn't probably have anything of real personal value besides his blade that he wanted to keep on him. But poor Lance with his homesickness probably misses a lot of stuff he left back on Earth.

Pidge was luckier than the rest of them.

Not in the way that meant she was more gifted (she was way smarter than all of them for sure, but that didn’t necessarily mean luckier). And not in the social aspect (which, even she admitted on many occasions, she was most definitely _not_ better than the rest of them). And not just in luck in general (which seemed to annoy her and much preferred games of strategy over luck ones for that exact reason).

No. She was luckier for one specific reason: she had a backpack.

The night the three of them left the Garrison, Lance had nothing else in mind than to have a fun night out with his team. Besides the clothes on his back, he had nothing but a few bucks, his ID, and a portable game in his pockets. Hunk had even less.

The money and his dead battery game had been left behind at Keith’s pathetic desert shack when they went looking of Voltron. When the five of them decided to go through the wormhole, Lance hadn’t much considered how little of his possessions he really had on him.

It wasn’t until his first night at the Lion Castle when Coran handed him some pajamas he managed to find did Lance realize for the first time that he had nothing besides some dingy plastic square with his student information and the outfit he was wearing.

After that humbling realization, Lance had insisted on many occasions to go looking for other pieces of hygiene and clothing whenever the situation had the option.

His necessities and a few luxury items were quick and easy to replace. It was very soon he found himself with headphones, a music player, hygiene products, and all the clothing he needed.

It was all his personal items he couldn’t replace that really got to him.

Pidge had all her equipment she had made back at the Garrison alongside her diary and a picture of what was finally revealed to be her brother (not a girlfriend. Turns out that’s actually Pidge in the picture. Who would’ve guessed?). All because she had had her backpack on her at the time they left the Garrison.

Lance sometimes found himself missing a lot of things he once took for granted. Obvious stuff to miss was obvious, but the things he found himself missing sometimes surprised him. He’d die just to have one more night with his old pillow. He had forgotten how good _cereal_ was. Honestly, he had never cared about it that much before, but now he’d kill just to have a box of Coco Puffs. And when he realized that Thanksgiving had come and gone and he hadn’t had a single slice of pie, he nearly cried.

Sure, missing that was _nothing_ compared to missing his family, his home, or Earth in general. Those were the ones that just surprised him the most.

More than anything, _anything_ else in his room back at the Garrison, Lance missed his photos. He would’ve thought it had been his computer, his bed, or anything like that, but no. He wanted that photo of his family he had tapped to the wall near his bed more than he wanted to breath some days.

He couldn’t let himself think his family. It was too painful to remember that they had no idea what happened to him. When he lied there trying to sleep at night and his mind would wander to them, he’d feel cold. They didn’t know if he was alive or dead. They didn’t know where he was. What had the Garrison told them? Lance had just… disappeared.

Did they think him dead? Were they still hoping he’d come back? Did it hurt too much to hope so they had decided to never talk about him so it’d hurt less?

It was too much to consider all that. Lance couldn’t let himself. He had to focus if he wanted to be a valuable member of the team. They needed him to form Voltron and he couldn’t do that if his mind was all the way back on Earth.

Zarkon _would_ attack Earth someday in the near future if they didn’t stop them. Lance had to protect not just his family, not just the human race, but _all_ the families out there that were suffering under Galra rule.

So, Lance couldn’t let himself miss his family, even when he was completely alone and trying to sleep.

Music helped.

But he could let himself miss that photo that hung on his bed. He’d spend hours thinking about that photo and trying desperately not to be jealous and or mad at Pidge for having a photo of her brother.

Some nights instead of hanging out with his team, he’d slip quietly to his room and stare up at the empty walls and wish so immensely that he could cover them in photos of any kind.

On the lonelier nights, he’d quietly hope that one day he’d even have pictures of his friends.

Hunk noticed. Because of course he would.

Lance had kept it brief. He didn’t bring up his family or Earth. He had laughed, smiled, and told Hunk that he wished he had a camera so he could take pictures of the weird planets and aliens they met so that his stories would one day have some creditability.

The conversation hadn’t really stuck with him. He had honestly expected it to be lost in the chaos that was now their lives.

So, when Hunk and Pidge had, grinning, showed up two days later with a makeshift camera (a modified one from one of their holo-projectors), Lance had been just as surprised as he was grateful and glad.

The first photo he took with it was the three of them hugging and grinning in a very squashed selfie.

Lance had it up on his wall almost immediately after. Being a hologram, he couldn’t very well tap the photo up, but he positioned the hologram to look like it was.

He loved that photo.

Ever since he had _tons_ of photos on his wall. There were strange planets, beautiful galaxies, interesting aliens, some hotties, and _many_ pictures of his friends. His team. His makeshift space-family.

Lance had gotten in the habit of snapping photos constantly. He’d delete some, but most he kept and hoarded them like the precious commodity that they were.

Pidge yawning and dozing over some screen.

Hunk’s content face as he cooked, silently humming even if the picture couldn’t show it.

Shiro’s relaxed expression he wore whenever he sank into the couch after practice.

Allura… well, Allura was always beautiful.

Coran’s delightful grins as he made an ‘Earthling’ pose Hunk had taught him.

Lance had nothing to complain about.

…

If you didn’t count stupid Keith.

Turns out, regardless if he knew the camera was there or not, Keith always wore the exact same sour expression. When Lance had called him out about his resting bitch face syndrome, Keith had given him a confused look that made for a better picture, but still looked out of place on his wall of grinning friends. It really threw the whole thing off.

It was a problem Lance was _determined_ to fix.

Which was why he was stalking his rival through the castle. Surely, _surely_ Keith occasionally smiled.

Lance had seen him once or twice! And he _would_ get it one camera if it was the last thing he ever did!

 

o.O.o

 

Lance frowned as he inspected the hologram. On a whim, he had taken a secret photo of Keith as the man had stood behind him after the last battle they were in. He wasn’t entirely sure was he had expected it to look like. If anything, he had assumed it’d be just more evidence to prove to Keith that he really _did_ always look like he saw a really boring movie for the next fight they’d have about it.

What he got was a picture of Keith staring at him with a look of such worry that Lance felt his heart twist. His intense eyes were so defined by his pinched eyebrows. His face looked so uneasy that Lance felt the urge to smooth it out, despite it being just a hologram.

It was so confusing! Keith had only yelled at Lance after the fight. He had called him an idiot for not paying enough attention and getting hurt. Lance had just shouted back until Shiro lost patience with the both of them and had them separated.

It had never occurred to Lance that Keith had been worried about him.

Why would he be? Keith hated him. And Lance hated him back!

The picture never ended up on his wall. But he kept it and found himself puzzling over it more often than he’d care to admit.

 

o.O.o

 

Over the next couple months, Lance managed to snag three photos of Keith smiling. All of them were hidden ones that he took while Keith was standing behind him.

Which bothered him. Why would Keith only smile whenever Lance had his back to him? Did he really hate him that much? 

It had become something personal. Hunk could make Keith laugh; Pidge could draw out an affectionate smile; Shiro wasn’t even a question.

Allura and him and bonded, _again_ , and Coran could get anyone to smile.

So why was Lance such an exception? Hadn't they bonded? Why did Keith only smile whenever Lance wasn’t looking at him? Did he really hate him that much?

And why the fuck did he _keeping looking at these three pictures_?

It was like an addiction. Every night he’d put on his face cream, play his music, and stare at those three holograms of Keith’s small secret smile.

Each morning, he’d wake up and be angrier at Keith than he did the morning prior. It wasn’t fair. Why did Keith hate him so much and why did Lance care so much?

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed. If you spot any mistakes, let me know! I'd be happy to fix it.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr! https://nightwingspark.tumblr.com/


End file.
